Okay To Not be Okay
by cronaisawriter
Summary: Adora was struggling after being injured in the battle, feeling way to weak and vulnerable. The physical pain, however, was only secondary to the pain of who hurt her. But her new friends are there for her. Crossposted on AO3


Adora was struggling after being injured in the battle, feeling way to weak and vulnerable. The physical pain, however, was only secondary to the pain of who hurt her. But her new friends are there for her.

Adora was on laying her bed a few days after the battle had ended. Her whole body hurt, anytime she moved her back hurt like hell. Not to mention even with magic they still were covered in bandages and too much movement could open them again. Turns out injuries in She Ra not only stayed on her normal form but stayed the same size meaning the ran all the way from her shoulder to her hips in some ways. But the pain wasn't really the worst of it, staying still was much harder to deal with. And she had to not think about who put those bloody lines on her back. But even so, she could feel tears slipping down her cheeks "Adora?" Bow said rapping the door frame.

"Hey," Adora said swiping her sleeve across her face

"Are you okay?" Glimmer said sitting next to her new best friend.

"Yeah, I am," Adora said trying to look as okay she could.

"It's fine if your not Adora, I promise." Bow said flaking Adodra on her other side.

"Exactly, we want to help. I mean you must be going stir crazy not being able to hit things." Glimmer said.

"Yeah, that sucks," Adora said with a shrug, that hurt way more than it should.

"And remember just ask we can get something to help if the pain gets too bad." Bow chimed in.

"I can handle the physical pain. I'm not so week scratches would make me cry." Adora defended

"Adora. Even if you were a mess from the pain we wouldn't think you were weak, we could never think you are weak." Glimmer said brushing Adora's hair from her eyes.

"But the pain really isn't the problem" Adora explained

"Then what is?" Bow asked.

Adora stopped for a moment. It was so complicated but the earnest look from her friends gave her the strength, o be honest about how much stupid emotional stuff was bothering her, making her not useful "I'm upset about how I got them, who I got them from."

"The girl with the tail, Cat or something," Bow said.

"Catra, Force Capitan Catra now," Adora said, sliding her legs closer to herself.

"You knew her before you left didn't you. That's why they kept sending her after us." Glimmer said softly.

"Probably yeah. And I did know her, or I thought I did." Adora said.

"Were you close?" Bow asked

"Yeah, we were, Closer than you guys," Adora said, her quiet and pain in her chest rising.

"No one is closer than us." Glimmer said indignantly.

"We slept in the same bed," Adora said with a shrug

"We have sleepovers," Bow said.

"No, every night. She slept at the foot of our bed. Part of why sleeping alone sucked. I was used to the other cadets in the bunks snoring. But even more catra;s breathing and her sleeping on my feet."

"Oh," Glimmer said in soft breath giving Adora a hug, "Fighting with Bow like that would be horrible.

"Best friends should not fight." Bow said sounding really hurt by the very concept of friends hurting each other.

"We knew each other our whole lives. We didn't have any family, she was my family." Adora said looking at her hands. "The only other person who was always around was Shadow Weaver. she wasn't exactly a great mother, she really liked messing with our heads, and using magic on us." Bow joined Glimmer in hugging Adora. "I hate this. I hate knowing she hates me so much. I can't stand how much we hurt each other, how much we both got hurt. She was my family, best friend I loved her. And now she's permanently scarring my back and hurting my friends. I knew she could hurt people, I mean she kidnapped Glimmer, but it wasn't real till I realised she didn't want to come with me. She chose the Horde, even when she knew they were bad before I did. And I chose all of you over her. Who does that to people they love, who destroys the home of someone they love. I don't understand"

Adora broke down sobbing doubled over. She cried for what felt like forever. Her friends never leaving her side. Glimmer ran her fingers through Adora knotted blond hair.

Adora made herself tired from crying, Glimmer and Bow brought thee sleeping bags, silently reminding her they were still there for. Glimmer eve held her hand when she woke up screaming. They saw her break, and be weak and were still there. They cared about her, wanted to be with her, even when she wasn't okay.


End file.
